Unintended Present
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Bossun bought a gift for Himeko on impulse. oneshot.


It was one hot spring day and the wind was gushing so unpleasantly that day when Rumi asked him to accompany her to a Bazaar on the townsquare.

Bossun squinted his eyes at the blinding sun and sighed for the millionth time.

"Geez..what the hell. Why am I spending my precious Sunday going out on a day like this" He nagged while making a grumpy pose at his little sister.

"Stop that already onii-chan." Rumi sighed tiredly at him. "I want to go alone too but there's rumor that gang members are hanging out near this place..what if they hit on this cute Rumi?" she looked dead serious and Bossun couldn't hold in his laughter.

"What? there's no way that's going to happen!" he laughed and choked on his own laughter when Rumi elbowed him on the gut.

"Oh look, that's a cute ring!" Rumi shrieked when she spotted a cute stand selling all kinds of girly accessories.

"Get it done soon so we can go home." The older brother yawned while walking away. He was intending to look for a shady place to rest but quickly got interested on some things he saw on the way.

"Wow, they sell anime figurines in this place? Should I call switch?" and he went wondering some more before deciding to check a stand with huge "All 100 Yen" written on its banner.

"Oh! welcome!" an old man wearing lame t-shirt and sunglasses welcoming him with a wide smile when Bossun approached him.

"You sure sell some really weird things in here, old man.." a huge sweat ran down his face when he saw weird statues and paintings on display.

"Oh. This one is pretty normal." He took a cat pendant necklace and looked at it closely.

_That Himeko likes this kind of thing._

"That one sold really quickly, girl costumers love the cute cat design." The old man grinned.

"...It's 100 yen right? I'll buy it."

His mouth went dry as he handed the old man a 100 yen coin.

_Eeehhhhhh?_

_Why did I buy it again?_

"Your girlfriend is one lucky girl to have such a thoughtful boyfriend like you." He smiled and handed Bossun the wrapped gift.

"W-What?! I—I'M NOT BUYING THIS FOR HIMEKO! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bossun shouted at the old man and stomped away angrily.

"Hahaha...young kids these days." The man just laughed at the sight.

* * *

"What,onii-chan, you bought something?" Rumi stared intensely at the wrapped thing Bossun held on his hands but her brother quickly hid it away.

"Shut up! We're going home!"

* * *

Himeko frowned at their club leader who has been continuously staring at her with grumpy face. It seemed like he was in a nasty mood that day. She then turned to look at Switch, trying to get a clue but the otaku just shrugged.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for a while, idiot! That gives me the creeps!"

"I'm not staring at you or anything!" Bossun looked away with slightly blushing face.

"Aahh?! Stop with that Tsundere attitude!" Himeko snapped. The blonde snorted and going back to read the light novel she has been reading from a while ago.

_CRAP! Why did I end up buying this anyway! _ He fondled the gift on his pocket with his sweaty hand all the while eyeing the vice president who was engrossed in reading her novel.

"Oh, look at this! This guy hugged his girlfriend from behind and put on a necklace on her! Isn't that insanely romantic?" Himeko screamed. The Sket Dan leader just nonchalantly glanced at the novel's illustration of a guy and a girl hugging in the middle of snowy street.

"That's stupid. What's so romantic about it? Tsk..I'm going home!" He grabbed his bag and walked away.

"What is it with you today! So annoying! Go home already! Stupid! insect! Baldy!" Himeko yelled at the slammed shut door.

* * *

"Why am I getting so irritated over this stupid necklace?" he grunted while kicking on everything on the way home.

"I can't just give her present without any reason...it'll be weird,right?!"

Bossun actually said that out so loud,scaring away the people walking near him.

"It's not like I have to give it to her! That's right! I'll just give this to Rumi.."

He quickened his pace while fuming.

...

...

...

_Bossun, draw me a cat!_

_You know that I like cat,right? Cats are so cute!_

Bossun stopped in his track.

The image of smiling Himeko so suddenly just came invading his mind.

He brought both hands to his face and sighed.

"Damn it."

His hand dipped in the pocket to find the necklace before he turned back and sprint back to school.

It was already half empty when he arrived.

_Maybe Himeko already went home also, _he thought for a moment_. _But he didn't stop running.

"Himeko!"

Bossun opened the door harshly and find Himeko was still reading on the same spot.

"Wah! Your scared me!" she shouted. "What happened?" she quickly approached Bossun who's panting like crazy and patted his back. Himeko guided Bossun to rest on the tatami and gave him a glass of water.

"Sigh.." Bossun grunted and he looked around the room.

"Where is Switch?"

"Oh, that guy went somewhere with Otakura-san just a while ago. Seriously, you two...Leaving me all alone like this, what if an urgent request came?" she scolded. "That aside, what happened? Didn't you go home? Why are you back here?"

"That's..."

"What?"

"Ah! so noisy! I can go back to the club room whenever I want to!" Bossun snapped, not realizing his blushing face.

"What's with that attitude!" Himeko shouted and grabbed at Bossun's collar but let go of it quickly when Bossun handed her a wrapped gift.

"Here! I bought it without any thinking at all just because you like cats and stuff so don't think of anything weird!" he looked away with a pout. Himeko gently took the gif, with a blanked out expression on her face while she inspected the thing.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

She opened it and her eyes went wide at the cat pendant necklace.

"So cute!" she shrieked and took the necklace in her hands to admire it.

"You bought it for me? Why?" she tried to look as normal as possible but she was blushing as red as tomatoes.

"Dont ask why! And dont blush! Geez! Look,I'm getting embarassed because you blush!"

The blonde just blushed harder, "S-Shut up! It's not like I can control it, idiot!" unconsciously her fist raised to punch Bossun and the poor man flew a few meters before hitting the cupboard.

"Aaaahh I'm sorry bossun! I overdid it!"himeko rushed and helped Bossun.

"It's okay..I'm already used to it.(sobs)" he said with teary eyes and runny nose.

"Thanks Bossun...this necklace is ultra mega cute I really love it!" Himeko smiled widely. They stay in awkward silence for a while before Bossun realized that Himeko was staring at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? I'm not going to put it on you!" He regretted it as soon as he said it.

And so another punch was delivered.

* * *

"Wow,Bossun,what's with your face?"

"Oh, Captain."

"That's one scary bruise there. Did you just fight with someone?"

"Ah, this? Well...it all began when I bought gift for a crazy girl and get punched in return. Haha. women are such strange creature." Captain tilted her head in confusion as she watched Bossun walked away with bitter laugh.


End file.
